


Subdued Snake

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: October Batch 2020 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Submission, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Cobra decides to try and make a powerful lad into his sex toy, only for the tables to get turned and for him to find a new owner.
Series: October Batch 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036224
Kudos: 5





	Subdued Snake

**Author's Note:**

> For Alienx815.

Another day, another long day of things to be done. Especially when your name was Deltas Danforth, one of the richest and most influential people in the whole wide world. And the most influential man for sure, especially after dealing with that pesky and amusingly irritating Atlas.

Turning him into the needy yet incredibly capable Gaia had earned Deltas quite the fortune. And by fortune, he meant a business partner that would offer him the world on a silver platter, as well as one who he could take out on a couple of ‘adventures’ should either get bored. There was just one teeny, tiny caveat to transforming his rival into one of his devoted wives.

Namely, by taking away the powerful threat, a new one would slither in to fill the void. One that was currently busy watching the blonde wander down the street from the treetops, carefully keeping an eye on him as he tailed him silently. Every time the blonde thought he heard a noise, there’d be no sign of his pursuer, until it was far too late.

Once he turned right back around, he saw something incredibly disturbing. Namely a latex fabric opening up as if it had a mouth, one that aimed to consume him thoroughly. The suddenness of it all meant that he had no chance to avoid the ‘attack’, resulting in the awfully charismatic blonde being slurped up by the weird ‘mouth’, sending him into a tail-shaped pocket inside the living fabric.

“And here I thought rich boys had a couple of brains between their ears. Guess I was wrong. Oh well, means I get to have a lot more fun with you, ehehehe…” The seductive voice of whoever had captured Deltas echoed around them, before he leapt way further into the air, wanting to get somewhere private while also shaking the captive around a bit. Juuuust to make him dizzy enough to be cooperative instead of stone faced and unresponsive.

The blonde tumbled out of the tight pocket as soon as the villainous presence came to a stop, prompting him to adjust himself to make sure that he had his bearings. “Well, that’s certainly a way to ruin my date with my dear Gaia. I should call and tell her that I’m running late, buuut…”

“You’ll be way more than late once I’m done with you, m i s t e r.” The one that had kidnapped him chimed as he swayed his boyish hips towards him, giggling while adjusting his precious crown. “King Cobra, at your service. How about I devour you whole and make sure you never forget the experience?” 

Deltas chuckled a little in response to Cobra’s incredibly brazen approach to kidnapping, crossing his legs on the floor as he looked up at the short femboy. “Given that last little experience, I don’t imagine you’re speaking hyperbially, are you now?” He downplayed the threat that the villain posed to him, all while giving him a thoroughly good look over.

If one ever were to be kidnapped by somebody, you’d probably expect them to be dressed in an outfit that properly obscured their identity, or at least looked the part of somebody menacing. This wasn’t the case for King Cobra. He preferred something much more satisfying. Something that revealed his entire body, something that cupped his thighs and clung to it like a second layer of skin. A bodysuit that was segregated in three parts. His stockings which ended in a set of heart-decorated boots with very high yet functional heels. A pair of panties that cupped his bulge so snugly that it was immediately visible against the rest of his suit, to the point where he could grind it up against the captive one in front of him without any issue… And a heart, outlining his chest in such a loving fashion while exposing his almost permanently erect nipples, ready to be teased by anybody that got close enough… Which would leave him able to bully them right back, considering his expertise.

The look in the boy’s eyes was a thirsty one, his serpentine slits sharpening as he started kneeling down before the captive. He stared straight into his eyes, the color of his eyes shifting ever slightly to give off a mesmerizing effect. “Well, I prefer not to literally eat my prey, since it’d mean I won’t get to have fun with their cocks. But if you’re a real naughty boy who likes being inside me, I might just change my mind…” He mused, licking his lips before licking the blonde’s nose with his elongated muscle. Such a prehensile thing…

Cobra’s attempts to hypnotize the blonde boy weren’t exactly successful. He didn’t go through the effort of brainwashing and making a lot of loyal workers if he wasn’t immune to the process himself. Still, A for effort he supposed. “And how might I change your mind, o highness?” The blonde asked, his words dripping with a sense of sensuality and pure sarcasm, as if he wanted to tease his captor.

“Ohoho, you really are a charmer. No wonder you’ve managed to pull that boy under your spell, turning him from his wonderful masculine shape to something so feminine. What a darned shame, I wanted to squat down on him one of these days and turn him into a thrall…” The serpentine villain bemoaned, before standing tall once more. “I suppose I’ll just have to charm you, just like a charmer would try to mesmerize me. And then, once you’re under my spell, I’ll remove all attachment to the feminine form. So your whole life, your entire existence, can be devoted to nobody but me. Don’t worry, I’ll worship your body too, if you play along.”

With his plan laid out so plain for anybody to see, it was time to begin. The green-haired villain with the adorable crown on his head started shaking his hips left and right. Slowly. Carefully. Not too much so that he would lose emphasis, but not quickly enough either. Just enough to make his rhythm strike a chord inside the captive blonde’s heart. Once he had wrapped around him with his charm, it was only a matter of whispering the right thing into his ear, and then everything would fall into place…

Unfortunately for dear Cobra, he utterly underestimated the one he had captured. For one, Deltas wasn’t straight. He just preferred women more so than men. But femboys, like the one in front of him, shaking his hips in such a seductive fashion? They weren’t men. They were holes that needed to be filled, toys that needed to be played with, servants that needed to be taught a lesson… But most importantly, pets that needed to be collared and trained, so that they understood where they belonged in the pecking order.

In short, he hadn’t managed to mesmerize his prey. Far from it. He just turned that very same prey into a predator, one who was now looking at the green-haired villain with an utterly needy look in his eye, one ready to pounce on him and utterly destroy any semblance of tightness that remained in his body. All he needed to do was get free, and, well…

*SNAP*

The binds that held Deltas down ripped to shreds, leaving one blonde boy to get right back up, his eyes firmly locked on the green-haired boy that tried to dominate him. “How about we take things at my tempo, Princess?” He chimed, putting his hands on the shorter twink’s shoulders as he leaned in real nice and close.

Cobra let out a gasp and a moan as he felt those firm hands on his shoulders, looking straight into those dominant eyes. He could feel his heart pounding and his knees growing real weak, his breath having gotten so warm that it was visible in the cold night air around them. “A-At your tempo, you say? And what kind of tempo is that?” He asked, not even questioning the ‘Princess’ comment. The way his bulged out panties started to throb was more than enough of an answer to that bit of teasing…

“You know the kind of pace, ‘Princess’. Your favorite.” The blonde’s charisma poured off every single word that left his mouth, as he pinned the boy to the ground below. All while his cock started popping out of his pants, grinding against the latex fabric that served as the ‘royal’ villain’s second skin.

He didn’t give him another warning. Once he had given him the first one, he let out the hounds of war. Slamming his hips as deep into him as he possibly could, and there was quite a lot of real estate down there. Not only that, but the sheer speed he could achieve with his thrust was something incredible. Even a jet engine would be put to shame with how quickly he was slamming into him…

Cobra was losing control of himself. Fast. Not only was he utterly unprepared for the tables to turn now rather than later, something that he should’ve anticipated considering the blonde’s status in this world, but he wasn’t at all prepared for that much cock going in and out of him at that speed. He could feel it physically grazing his prostate so much that he couldn’t even think clearly, his thoughts melting into a goopy mess that could best be described as a puddle of pure orgasmic energy… And that was just the beginning, as a bit of cum started drooling out through his panties.

Deltas didn’t let up, even for a second. With that much force behind his every thrust, you’d think that he had to devote his entire focus to maintaining that pace. But despite expectations, he managed to lean across the boy’s shoulder and plant a nice, loving kiss on his cheek. Then a couple on the shoulders themselves, and then a few more as he continued that pace, even suckling on the boy’s nipple just to lead him further down a path of utter submission. All while only repositioning slightly, to allow for the next part of utterly dominating this adorable twink who dared think he could dominate him.

The boy’s legs went up and above his head, his control over his body having been completely lost. He couldn’t see straight, he could barely feel anything, and worst of all his thoughts were a literal soup swirling around in his head, splashing every time he felt that monster of a cock hilting into him. But there was one thing that remained, one singular thought that managed to persevere despite it all, as he continued receiving press after press in that mating position…

He fucking loved this.

Cobra’s heart had given up completely, his devotion towards literally anybody else crumpling into nothing more than ashes. He didn’t need anything except for this cock! Especially as it pounded up against his most precious areas, and the button that turned him from a boy into a sissy that kept on cumming. A button that was being broken in so hard that it was impossible to fix at any point going forward, permanently preparing him for a life of nothing but cumming in the face of somebody that had a superior cock.

His prostate, the thing that marked him as a man thanks to his ability to cum, was being reduced to nothing more than a soft spot that could easily be reached by anybody that dared stick their hand inside his hole. Just by squeezing it from this point onward would make him cum, and that wasn’t hard to do. Especially with the way that his body was nearly permanently lubed up, whether from the friction of the rod inside him, or the glaze that’d fire off from the blonde’s cock.

The boy’s panties, the ones that he held so dear and cupped his reasonably sized schlong, were now utterly drenched. The more he fell into the pit of pure pleasure, the more cum fired out. It was all pooling down on the floor beneath him too, unable to stay within the bodysuit or the lousy excuse for underwear. All of it, his pride as a male, completely devastated in a matter of minutes, all thanks to a cock that couldn’t be beat. If he could think coherently, he’d probably protest and cry out about how wonderful it felt whenever it broke through his heart… But instead, he just took it all. Because what else could he do, now that it had broken his prostate so thoroughly?

Deltas kept up the pace. Both with his cock, and with his lips. Every kiss was emphasized with a thrust. Every thrust was emphasized with another spot being shown the love it deserved. He was hornier than even the boy he was pressing into absolute submission, and it showed. No matter how hard the boy came, his dominant didn’t. He kept on going, unphased by the way that his rod trembled with a need to blow…

Eventually, it all had to come to an end. Despite how well the blonde had held out, he was utterly and thoroughly exhausted. Well, mostly down below. He still had plenty of energy left for later in the day, and he needed it considering his beloved wife. So what did he have to do here except finish off and call it a day?

The blonde smashed his hips in one more time, his cock slamming into Cobra’s prostate and forcing the boy to let out an outright scream of pure sissified pleasure, a transparent stream of cum running out of his thoroughly ‘abused’ cock as the dominant’s rod fired off in tandem. Instead of something that could be called a shame, like the puddle gathered on the ground below, the blonde’s cum was like a torrent. It was like an eruption that wouldn’t end, filling every crevice of the boy’s hole and slamming into his most precious area again and again, forcing him to cum more and more.

Deltas smiled a little as he pulled himself back ever slightly, letting the cum dribble back out of the submissive snake’s hole. “Well, that was fun. Wasn’t it, Princess?” The blonde chimed as he slipped his pants right back on again, while reaching into his suit to pull out a collar with his company’s logo attached at the front. Taming the boy was a fun experience, but he needed to make sure…

To his surprise, Cobra reached out to grab the collar, not even close to impeded by his midsection bloated by all of that seed, nor the flow that was heading out of his thoroughly widened hole. “Oh yes it was, D a d d y.” The green-haired twink chimed, slipping the collar on out of his own free will. Even though it was utterly unnecessary, considering the fact that he had been utterly dominated by that bit of intimacy.

‘Daddy’ laughed as he attached a leash to his newest pet’s collar. “Since you’re so eager, how about you carry me the rest of the way, Princess? I’m sure your newest Mistress would love to see how devoted you are to me.” He chuckled, ruffling the crowned twink’s hair to firmly establish their new relationship…

Cobra’s thoroughly soaked panties throbbed, already excited to have more fun with ‘Daddy’...


End file.
